SaiyajinsResurrected!
by supersaiya-jin
Summary: Hi, I am Mohanish and this is my 1st fac.This is rearranged version of original series,so please R &R.


Preface!

Hi everybody, I am Mohanish from India. This is my 1st fan fiction to be written. This fiction is rearranged and revamped version of original dragon ball z & dragon ball gt series. It covers all of dbz movies and television specials. This fiction wanders around incredible power of saiyans & their past. Although humans play little part in the beginning, they become very strong in the later part in the story and play a dominant role. All of original dbz & dbgt characters have been given fair amount of power and role in the story from start to end. This is undoubtedly longest fiction ever written on dbz series. (At least taking into consideration the timeline it covers. It covers all dbz movies & tv specials and dbgt series.)

Story begins after defeat of Garlic Jr by the hands of Gohan. Piccolo still rivals with Goku and is looking for chance to beat him. Dr Raichi gathers all of 7 dragon balls and wishes Dr Wheelo back to life. His creatures attack Piccolo and best him & he is carried to wheelo's lab. According to Dr Raichi Master Roshi is strongest on Earth, so creatures kidnaps him along with Bulma. In the lab Dr Raichi tests Roshi's power by sending some of his bio-technical warriors against him. Roshi fails to beat them and Dr Wheelo comments on how it's wrong accepting him as strongest on Earth. Bulma then speaks that Goku is strongest and probably on his way to rescue them. Goku is indeed on his way to the lab and Krillin & Gohan join him.

But Piccolo is in their way as he is under mind control of Wheelo. So, Krillin & Gohan face him and Goku goes to rescue Bulma & Master Roshi. He easily beats all of bio-technical warriors. Dr Wheelo understands that Goku is indeed strongest person and fights with him to take his body. Here, Gohan gets angry after seeing Krillin beaten to pulp by piccolo and powers up to max. his power up breaks equipment and frees Piccolo from mind control. It also distracts Wheelo and Goku fires his kamehameha seeing his chance to defeat this robot monster-Wheelo. Wave hurls him into sky but he manages to retaliate by firing a blue beam and starts to push Goku back. Seeing their hero loosing, Krillin & roshi fire their kamehameha's to give a final push to kill Dr Wheelo for good.

- - 

Well…, this is the preface of the story. You may find the story little challenging as heros battle against more enemies than original. As almost every writer puts some of his own characters in the plot, I too feel proud to introduce you to my 1st character in the world of fan fiction. He is strong, holy and most importantly a pure blooded human of Earth. He is from past when all of Earth was more prosperous than that of in current age. (I mean by age is counted as timeline in the dbz universe). He is Sherin the god of all gods in his time but eventually got turned into the statue for some unknown reason. And from that point, people of India worship him as their god who is capable of defeating all evils in the universe. (Again, India is the nation who sent Namu in the 1 of tenkaichi budokai's of old db series).

Well…, Namu too returns in the plot and helps others to protect Earth from all evil forces that terrorize Earth in the whole plot.

- - 

This fiction has everything that a series has. Yes! It will have own set of power levels, character bios, secrets, etc. 1 more thing to state that I will explain equipment feature as plot introduces them. All of above mentioned things and notes & side notes will be placed at the end of each chapter. You will see the sign - - at the end signaling the end of chapter and beginning of the above things called extra notes & explanations.

So, feel free to read them and head to next chapter now.

- - 

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of original characters appearing in the original Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball GT series and that of those appearing in all of DBZ movies & TV Specials. However, all other characters that I have created & developed can not be used with out my written permission. If any of writers want to use any of my characters or have similar character(s) of their own, they must send all of their info about the characters to me so I can read it for myself and understand any of the differences in the comparison. My e-mail address is 


End file.
